


Still Wondering

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sneaky Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the birthday prompt for 'Bruce freaking out at Clark's injuries' and the Flogging Molly song, "Don't Let Me Die Still Wondering" I tripped over this. Not a song fic though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a drabble. Only went over by 215 words!

Batman’s cowl is tattered remains about his face, and only the security Bruce finds in it make it worth wearing. Red light reflects off of the black material, somewhere between leather and Kevlar. The red light has sapped Clark’s strength, but his equipment still works. Only one piece of equipment actually, a small JL comm. in his ear. They’re close enough now that he can pick up their signal, but Bruce’s wide eyes say he doesn’t know that help is coming. Clark starts to tell him, but a cough interrupts, crimson blood spilling from his lips. Bruce gets the same haunted look when he visits the grave of his parents. Clark reconsiders what he was about to say, for another question. Would Bruce actually miss him if he was gone or dead? Did Bruce consider them friends, at long last?

“Bruce,” this is said before another cough, but Bruce is completely focused on him at long last. “Don’t let me die, still wondering...”

Clark coughs up more blood, crimson and looking human enough to worry Bruce. It’s cruel, not telling Bruce until he had the info he needed, but Batman of all people would understand.

“Of course I love you, you great fool. Now shut up, conserve air. You’re not dying on me.”

Bruce looks away, but only because Diana has found their hiding place. Then there are commands to get Clark to safety and the portable yellow sun device Bruce made several planets ago. The lights fixing Clark’s body, but he’d be weak until his body remade the blood. Planning on how to get a kiss out of Bruce, however, was keeping him conscious. Clark didn’t have enough blood to think past that kiss, but the only helped with his plotting. If he couldn’t use this illness to get a kiss out of distressed Bruce, he wasn’t as smart as he thought he was!

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/trista_zevkia/pic/0001fxdq/)


End file.
